


Safe and Sound

by watchers



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 2011!Joshler, Fluff, M/M, josh just wants tyler to hold his hand tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchers/pseuds/watchers
Summary: A quick brush of hands as they trade a box of set material. Cables, stand pieces, and light-bulbs. Josh freezes for a moment, inwardly, and his brain goes on shutdown.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i needed something cute and i needed it to be 2011!joshler + i needed some confident tyler w/ flustered and lowkey lovestruck josh bc?
> 
> sorry for any mistakes, just wanted to get out a oneshot because chapter updating stress on one of my other stories

A quick brush of hands as they trade a box of set material. Cables, stand pieces, and light-bulbs. Josh freezes for a moment, inwardly, and his brain goes on shutdown. Tyler continues with what he was doing, flashing him a glance. He thanks him, and Josh merely nods.

Josh swallows away a frog in this throat and he turns around, looking down at his knuckles. His palms are slick with sweat from work and what had just happened. His heart beats at a thousand miles per hour and it feels like someone's sticking his head underwater. He hops down from the stage.

He wonders for a moment:  _Why am I so flustered?_

Josh brushes it off, merely rolling his shoulders back as he lets his face flush peach on its own. Maybe the heat is getting to him, this summer sun is beating down on him with a force to be reckoned with and it's the most reasonable explanation. He grunts as he picks up another box, shuffling it in his grip as he walks back towards the stage ramp.

*

Fingers slip over each other as a soda is shared. Cold, wet from condensation that peppers the pads of their fingers, it drips down the aluminum and into their laps. Josh feels his gut flip again, he feels vulnerable for a moment as his mocha eyes flicker to Tyler's muscles for no reason—and  _damn_ he looks good in this lighting.

They're sobering down, trying to pass off waves of beers they've had earlier after a set by drinking sodas and eating nachos in the back of their van. (It's not working too efficiently.) Josh has already finished his food, and he already feels better; groggy, but better. And it's happening again, he thinks it's just his drunk mind. He tugs at his dark roots, just an action to fill the tension that only he's feeling.

Tyler says nothing, picks up a cheese slathered nacho and crunches into it noisily. He moans under his breath. Josh groans inwardly, feeling conflicted. He reflects back on it. It's like he got shocked, like he rubbed his fingers on a carpet during the winter and touched Tyler's hand. _Electrifying._

Tyler always says nothing, he's oblivious to the moments he's causing Josh. The moments where he freezes, where he looks at his best friend and asks so many questions. Where his hands tingle at the fingertips and his brain buzzes like a throng of bees. Josh merely sips at the bubbling drink, setting it onto the van seat as he picks up a chip from Tyler's nachos. He smacks his hand and Josh instantly lets go of the nacho, pulling his hand back suddenly.

"W-What're you doin', silly," Tyler slurs, laughing, grabbing the soda.

Josh huffs, grabs his hand with his other one, he runs his thumb over his knuckles.  _Touched me again._ He thinks, his brow twitching slightly. It stings slightly, but maybe it's all in Josh's head. He had merely batted at his hand. "Hungry," Josh grumbles back, the mixture of alcohol, soda, and nachos settling in his stomach uncomfortably. He shifts. Tyler snorts.

"Then you should eat slower, J."

Josh scoffs, sneers in a joking manner. "You calling me fat?"

"Hmm, _no_ ," he snorts again. His dark gaze shifts over Josh, eyelashes brush against his cheeks. He huffs and takes a long swig from the soda can. A drip of water runs down his chin, from the lip. Josh watches him quietly. "God, this alcohol's takin' long time to wear off." He lets out a long burp.

"Mhm, yeah," Josh mumbles.

He's still thinking about Tyler's touch.

*

Josh tries to make it subtle; the keyword here is _subtle_. They stand together, overlooking the stage they're going to play on soon. Tyler has his phone out, ready to take a picture. His other hand rests by his side, having only come up once to zoom the camera in.

Josh _was_ standing farther away from Tyler, but he's managed to slip closer. His hands fidget by his sides and he cracks his knuckles absent-mindedly. He's about an inch away from Tyler now, as he  _is_ curious about Tyler's photography skills, but his hand's moving slowly, inch-by-inch, towards Tyler's. Josh's fingers graze the inside of his palm, a submissive move. Tyler's hand twitches and Josh pulls away quickly.

He looks back and sees him practically craning over his shoulder, his baby mocha eyes focused on his phone screen. Tyler chuckles. "Trying to get a good look at m'photography skills? They're some sick ones, trust me," he chuckles. Josh smiles nervously and his face feels grimy. He must be sweating; Josh nods and his hand grabs at the empty air like he's trying to find a grip on reality right now.

Tyler's gaze goes back to his hand and they pause for a moment. Tyler's other arm drops slightly, his phone screen darkening. Suddenly, he takes Josh's hand into his own, a look of confidence gleaming in his eyes as he glances back up at Josh. The darker-haired man is stuck in place, his eyes widening as he looks at their linked hands. It's warm and wet, no doubt from Josh's sweat, and he can feel his breath leave him between his teeth in quick gasps.

"I have noticed, by the way," he chuckles.

True, it's been going on for a few months now. The glances, the brushing of hands, the flustered looks that come from Josh. Tyler squeezes his hand slightly, and Josh is still shell-shocked. It's like a child on Christmas, opening up the biggest present in the room. It takes him a moment before he huffs and mumbles out a response. Tyler can only laugh, high and childish. His head leans back and he presses his other hand to his chest, tears gathering in his eyes.

"You're so cute Josh, oh my God," he laughs.

"Cute?"

"Mhm."

Josh squeals a little, sure he squeals and he guesses he sounds like a little girl. He hugs Tyler and he can't really tell if it's out of love or friendship. Or both. He's confused and it's a new process, but they've  _finally held hands._ Nothing is better than that. Josh pulls away and sighs, looking down at their linked hands. Tyler's arm crosses over his own, his fingers are the ones that lock him down, grip him in place.

Tyler leans in and gives Josh a kiss on the cheek. It's tender and warm, and Josh's face flares up like a fire-pit. He giggles and smiles and he's overcome with a wave of joy. He gazes at Tyler and he snorts. "Never going to wash my cheek now," he whispers loudly, as if he's a child sharing a secret.

Tyler busts out into laughter, and then they're both kneeling over.

Their hands are still linked and Josh doesn't have to think about Tyler's touch anymore. He finally has it.


End file.
